Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico
:This article is about the film. For other uses, Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico is the sixth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on VHS and DVD on September 30, 2003. Premise Scooby and the gang are in Mexico for the Day of the Dead. But there's a Chupacabra on the loose! Synopsis Fred's pen-pal Alejo Otero, who lives in Veracruz, Mexico, invites Fred and the rest of the gang to visit him and his family there; after some discussion, they decide to go. However, after Alejo sent the invitation to Fred, an unrealistic-looking monster started to terrorize the population of Veracruz. Both Alejo and his son Jorge see the monster, and the locals start calling it El Chupacabra. Later, when Mystery, Inc. arrives in Veracruz, they meet Alejo who recognizes them all from Fred's letters. Alejo runs a huge and fancy hotel, and he shows them around and where they will be staying. He then shows them his family which include his wife Sofia, his mother Doña Dolores, his brother Luis, and Luis's fiancée, Charlene. Luis tells the gang he met Charlene when he visited America, at a theme park run by Mr. Smiley. The gang and the family enjoy a meal, and Dolores talks about her late husband. Then, a man named Señor Diego Fuente arrives and asks to speak with Alejo and Luis. Dolores tells the gang that Fuente has been trying to get her to sell the hotel to him ever since her husband died. Meanwhile, Alejo and Luis tell Fuente once again that they do not want to sell the hotel. Fuente leaves, and the family go inside because of a fierce storm. When inside, Alejo is forced to tell the gang about the monster. He says that he does not have many other guests besides the gang because El Chupacabra has been scaring them away. Luis and Charlene tell the gang to lock their doors when they go to sleep. During the night, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are scared when they think they hear a noise. They then hear a loud growl and run screaming out of their cottage. They wake up Fred, Velma, and Daphne. After seeing footprints outside of Shaggy and Scooby's window, Fred declares that there is a mystery they have to solve. The next day, the gang, Alejo, and Luis set out to search for the monster. Charlene gives Luis a charm for good luck. Daphne interviews the townspeople, but none of them are able to find El Chupacabra. When they get back to the van, they find someone has written on it, threatening them to either go away or not see tomorrow. The gang realizes this is serious and decide to search at night. Fred, Velma, and Daphne go one way, Alejo and Luis go another way, and Shaggy and Scooby stay at the van. At night, Shaggy and Scooby sleep in the van, while someone takes away their brake fluid. Fred, Velma, and Daphne search the woods, and find El Curandero, a medicine man. El Curandero tells them they need to look at history and that they are in grave danger. Meanwhile, Alejo and Luis are searching when Alejo sees El Chupacabra. Alejo is chased and nearly falls off a cliff, but he manages to hold on. He calls for Luis, but there is no answer. The monster disappears, and Luis shows up, saying he was hit on the head by the monster. Luis helps his brother up from the cliff. Shaggy and Scooby start driving, but when they realize they cannot stop, they get scared. They meet up with Fred, Velma, Daphne, Alejo, and Luis who where being chased by El Chupacabra. Eventually, the van runs out of gas and stops right in front of a gas station. The van gets fixed, and Alejo gets some ice for Luis's head wound, but Luis does not have a bump on his head. Luis says he is fine. The gang drives along and finds a sign to a history museum, and thinking that is what the medicine man said, go to it. When they get there they meet a suspiciously hyper museum guide who leads them into an auditorium. There they see a performance about Mexican customs. The guide then makes Daphne volunteer, and she kidnaps her, vanishing with a puff of smoke. The rest of the gang find a secret passageway and follow it, until they come to some Aztec pyramids. They find Daphne at the top of one and rescue her, but the tourists chase after them, thinking they have stolen something. After a long chase scene, they finally return home. However, it is revealed the good luck charm Luis has is really a tracking device. The next day is the Day of the Dead, and everyone goes to the cemetery; there they find out from Dolores that Charlene has been captured by El Chupacabra. The family gives offerings to the grave of Señor Otero and hope Charlene can be found. Suddenly, the ghost of Señor Otero comes out of his grave and tells them to sell the hotel and the land or they will be in danger. The family cannot believe that Señor Otero would want them to sell, but Scooby realizes something is suspicious. He follows a scent until he finds a man in a skeleton suit controlling the ghost. The gang catches him, and he is revealed to be Mr. Smiley. Then, El Chupacabra appears and scares everyone. After chasing the gang, the monster is caught up in some wiring. The gang pulls off the mask, and it reveals the museum guard they saw earlier is the monster. She tells them she loves Mr. Smiley and that they were going to get all the land. Luis asks what happened to Charlene, and the guard tells him he will never see her again and he should forget about her. Velma then guesses something is up and realizes the face the guard has is a mask, and pulls it off to reveal that Charlene was the guard and El Chupacabra. Fred says that the message written on the van was not in proper Spanish, so it had to be someone who did not speak Spanish. Señor Fuente says that he did want the land, but he respects that the family does not want to sell. Charlene and Mr. Smiley are taken to jail, and everyone enjoys the Day of the Dead. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Alejo Otero * Luis Otero * Sofia Otero * Dolores Otero * Chiquita * Diego Fuente * El Curandero Villains: * Chupacabra * Charlene * Museum guide * Paco * Quetzalcoatl * Ghost of Señor Otero * Skeleton man * Mr. Smiley Other characters: * Jorge Otero * Musician 1 * Musician 2 * Ricky * Skunk * Customs officer * Bull * Oliver * Natalia * Christina * Fernanda * Carolina * Mirelia * Gabriella * Sebastian * Señor Otero * Street painter 1 * Street painter 2 * Old woman 1 * Uncle Flaco * Bulldog * Ice cream vendor * Coyote * Hen * Suspicious tourist * Yogi Bear * Woman 1 * Old woman 2 * Woman 2 * Little girl * Police officers * Woman 3 Locations * United States ** Fred's home ** Velma's home ** Daphne's home ** Shaggy's home *** Kitchen *** Shaggy's bedroom ** Mr. Smiley's Fantastic Funland * Veracruz, Mexico ** Customs ** Stadium ** Oteros' hotel *** Café Lechera ** Hen house ** Movie theater ** Gas station ** Museum of Anthropology ** Cemetery Objects * Trumpets * Bicycle * Fred's computer * Daphne's computer * Velma's laptop * Pizza * Shaggy's computer * Refrigerator * Doughnuts * Oranges * Sandwiches * Banana * Salsa * Tacos * Chili pepper * Bucket * Pumpkins * Tire * Jack * Coffee * Milk * Marshmallows * Flashlights * Velma's camcorder * Charlene's medallion * Scooby Snacks box * Scooby Snacks * Ice cream * Ice cream cone * Ladder * Fried egg * Velma's glasses * Cacti * Ice pack * Velma's binoculars * Cage * Handcuffs * Watermelon * Violin * Wheelbarrow * Beehive * Stilts Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Daphne's surname was revealed in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show episode, No Sharking Zone. Notes/trivia * Instead of the correct reptillian (or canid) monster, a purple Bigfoot was used for the Chupacabra. * During one of the chase scenes, the gang stops at a movie theater. A movie titled, Legend of the Vampire is seen in the marquee. This is a reference to the previous film, . * This is the last time Heather North and Nicole Jaffe voice Daphne and Velma, respectively, with their successors being Grey DeLisle and Mindy Cohn, respectively. DeLisle debuted as Daphne in the fourth DTV film . Cohn and DeLisle were also already voicing their roles in the TV series What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Fred reveals to Alejo that the reason why Shaggy eats so much and doesn't gain any weight is because he has a high metabolism. Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Scooby Snacks bribe: * "Ruh-roh" count: * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * Daphne is kidnapped. Cultural references * The Chupacabra's roaring sounds are the same stock roars originally recorded for Hanna-Barbera's Godzilla animated series from 1978-1979, as performed by Ted Cassidy. * At the beginning of the Day of the Dead ceremony, a child is wearing a Yogi Bear mask. * There are a couple of references to the film The Wizard of Oz: ** Velma, Fred, and Daphne mention "Coyotes, jaguars and boars, oh my", which is a reference to the line "Lions, and tigers and bears, oh my". ** Mr. Smiley's line, "Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain" is a paraphrase from the Wizard of Oz's line "Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain". Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Doña was talking about Diego Fuente, her skirt and Velma's were switched to each other. * When Chiquita was giggling at Scooby for walking into a gravestone, and laughing at the Chupacabra tripping over a pumpkin, her eyes were colored black instead of brown. * When the Ghost of Señor Otero appeared, Sofia's right wrist band is missing. * When Alejo tried to wake up Doña Dolores when she fainted, and Alejo comforting Luis, his wristwatch on his left arm is missing * When Fred shows the gang how a tilde is used in the Spanish word for "tomorrow," he writes the symbol over the wrong n, spelling the word as "manaña" instead of "mañana." Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The homes the gang live in could be set in Coolsville, but that's not outright confirmed. * While in split-screen, the gang go from speaking out loud to themselves then to typing, and finally to just speaking without typing and somehow everybody seemingly knows what each other is saying. The four-way split-screen could be breaking the "fourth wall" for them. * It's unexplained how Fred, a teen, got in contact with Alejo, a family man, with a business. * Only Jorge is supposed to be Alejo and Sofia's kid, but Carolina, Sebastian, and Natalia are given the Otero name in the credits. * El Chupacabra is claimed by to be Mexico's version of Bigfoot, although such a description is grossly inaccurate, as the chupacabra described is quite different from Bigfoot. There's two popular depictions of the creature: 1) is a strange reptilian (sometimes humanoid) beast with big red eyes and sharp teeth. 2) a strange rabid wolf or dog like creature with gray fur. * This movie portrays the Chupacabra as a Mexican legend in origin; however this is not accurate since the Chupacabra has its origins in Puerto Rico. It should be noted, however, that most of these mistakes were made by the ignorant American villains. They chose how their monster costume would look. Although the villagers had noticed the discrepancy. * Velma incorrectly states that Teotihuacan (the pyramid complex where the gang emerges after following a secret passage from the Museum of Anthropology) was built by the Olmec civilization. Teotihuacan is thought to have been established around 200 BCE, in the highlands of Central Mexico, near Mexico City. The Olmec civilization flourished from 1500 BCE to 400 BCE in the Gulf Lowlands to the east and south. *During the scenes of Paco the animatronic Eagle framing the Mystery Inc and Alejo and Luis just before chasng them on top of the Aztec pyramid, Alejo's clothes suddenly changed into the same colors as Luis'. Also, the angry tourists keep swapping positions. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico VHS released by Warner Home Video on March 30, 2003. * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 30, 2003. * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on March 12, 2013. Quotes Gallery Videos Monster Of Mexico trailer (trailer) Images Monster of Mexico DVD.png|DVD External links * TBA }} Category:Cases set in Mexico Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Holiday specials *